A Good Life
by Harlin
Summary: AU. High school low life Rachel Roth knows something is not quite right in her small town. Something ties Rachel to four of her classmates; the eccentric Kori Anders, comedian Garfield Logan, football star Victor Stone and the rich popular turned burnout Richard Grayson. But then again, has anything ever been right in their lives?


_Authors Note: Since I consider Raven's magic to be an amalgamation of different religions already, her aunt's 'religion' will be just that too. No offense intended.  
__Some characters may seem a little OC to begin with. All for a reason my dear reader! :)  
__And to clarify, I am a RobRae shipper. Don't be surprised if that pairing occurs. :)_

To tell this story right, we must begin somewhere slightly different from when the first incident occurred. A story like this cannot fully be understood without knowing a few key events. First, we must begin with the story of the friendship between Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth. For a friendship with such a bond, it started on a perfectly normal day.

Rachel awoke to what she usually awoke to; the blaring of her great aunts grandfather clock. Unlike usual grandfather clocks, the white shabby chic atrocity hit a loud deep chime that rang like a moan through the house every day at precisely six. It signalled what Rachel knew all too well; morning meditation time. She didn't even bother changing from her plaid pyjama pants and black singlet, opening her bedroom door to find her great aunt Erna already standing there.

"Good morning Rae!" the grey wrinkled woman greeted with a toothless grin, incense lit in hand, "shall we begin?"

Rachel knew it wasn't common practise for teenage high schoolers to start their day with deep meditation but Rachel knew by now not to question her practises. She'd learned to adhere to her great aunt's eccentric religion, or whatever she claimed it to be… She also knew better than to ask.

"I was thinking," Erna conversed as the two walked down the stairs to the other side of their small home, "a nice paint job in the guest room might be a nice idea this weekend."

Rachel gave a slight nod, glancing in the direction of the third small bedroom of their little home. Erna had always been strapped for cash and the third room of her small cottage like home was rented out to boarders, currently home to the thirty plus manual labourer Buck. He was the only other person living that Rachel would allow to even know about these morning rituals. The whole ordeal embarrassed her, though she would never confess to Erna. She was, after all, her only family. No matter how insane her 'religion' was.

They settled on the threadbare rug, legs crossed with the incense burning between them and began, chanting 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' under their breaths. It was during these morning times Rachel took the time to flick through her timetable or mentally prepare homework, hardly ever the intended task of 'finding inner harmony.' Today Rachel spent her time thinking about an English essay proposal, not due for at least another week but she had not mentally prepared anything else. She didn't have to wait long for meditation to finish. The creak at the end of the hall signalled Buck was up and in need of breakfast. Erna tapped the small bell next to the incense, signalling the end.

"Thank you Azar," the two whispered before Erna blew out the incense and Rachel rushed up stairs to get ready for school.

Showered and dressed in her usual jeans and collared checked shirt, Rachel brushed her short lilac hair as she entered the kitchen. The room smelled of scrambled eggs and slightly burnt toast. Buck was already dressed in his greasy overalls although it looked as if he hadn't shaved, again.

"Hey Rae," he bellowed as she entered, spraying little bits of egg across the kitchen counter, "reach 'enlightenment' yet?"

"Not yet," Rachel replied with a small smile, ignoring the slight scowl of her great aunt.

Buck meant well and although Rachel wish he wouldn't leave the bathroom in such a state after work or cut his toe nails in the lounge, she couldn't begrudge his good nature. Plus he helped to pay the bills, something they couldn't do on Erna's pension or Rachel's three after school jobs. Plus they had to find the money for Rachel's college and, although Rachel wouldn't say it out loud, for Erna's hip replacement, the way her trick hip was going.

"You'll be late soon," Erna warned, watching as Rachel seemed to take her time with her breakfast.

"I know," Rachel replied nonchalant.

She heard a huff from Erna and knew she was beginning to push the boundaries. Erna was a kind woman, but strict. She wouldn't take much more so Rachel quickly finished her breakfast and reached over to give the tiny round woman a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Save dinner for me?" Rachel called back as she reached the door, putting on her boots, scarf and big blue jacket before meeting the autumn air.

Rachel swung her satchel over a shoulder and began a brisk walk down the sidewalk toward school. On her way, every day without any effort on Rachel's part, she would end up walking with Jinx to school. Jinny Xander, or commonly nicknamed Jinx, was what you would call Rachel's only friend. Rachel herself would still be using the term 'friend' loosely in this case. Jinx was loud and outgoing, either a friend or a threat to everyone and who, funnily enough, fancied being seen around with Rachel. Rachel assumed this was because she gave the 'right' impression to people that Jinx wished to be associated with. Considered a key member of the 'burnouts,' or those that spent their time smoking at the back of the school, she considered herself somewhat of a tough girl. Being seen with the cold and intimidating semi-Goth Rachel only completed her image. This arrangement suited Rachel fine.

"Rachel!" Jinx called as she bounded down the drive of her families middle class suburban home.

Her pink hair bounced behind her as her mischief eyes glinted an impossible pink. Her purple platforms fell into place with Rachel's steps and she began to gossip about her own friends as she dug her hands into her purple coat. Raven just pulled the hood of her blue jacket over her face so she didn't have to fake interest and wondered silently how Jinx was not cold in her fashionably ripped tights.

Jump High was by far not the best high school. Half the buildings were unstable and the paint peeled when you picked at it. But being the only school in the small town of Jump, it managed to have a large student population. That's what Rachel blamed when she thought about why she hadn't noticed Richard Grayson earlier. Entering the school's gymnasium behind Jinx for the morning assembly, she noticed him sitting alone at the back with the collar of his black jacket pulled up high.

Obviously Rachel knew of Richard before today. It was hard not to. The boy was the ward to Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Jump City. Previously a socialite in Gotham, Richard moved there after the accident initially. Something brought Richard back to jump with Bruce moving with him. Rachel didn't know the reasoning why and didn't claim to. There must have been a lot to consider when a child loses their parents.

Everyone had seen the change in Richard since the accident. Always with the benefactor of Bruce Wayne looking over him, Richard had always been well off. A gymnastics school champion, Richard had not only been filthy rich but ridiculously popular with everyone. That had all become the complete opposite of Richard now. These were facts that everyone knew. She had never thought any deeper about them.

Like always, he was alone then. She glanced at him now, a small frown of pity crossing her face until her attention was diverted to Kori Anders, as she excitedly jumped onto the stage.

"Good morning friends!" she exclaimed excitably into the microphone, wearing a typical rainbow ensemble.

Rachel didn't think of Richard again that assembly.

* * *

At lunch, Rachel hung back against the brick wall outlining the boundaries of the school and directly behind the school. This was the common hang for those considered 'burnouts.' This image again suited Rachel just fine. Rachel knew smoking was a bad habit, but she was in no mind set to acknowledge or change her habit. Today she was caught between Jinx and Mammoth, a gigantic gorilla of a boy whose real name had always escaped Rachel.

It seemed like a typical lunch, until he walked over. Usually a permanent fixture in the back of the cafeteria, Rachel was shocked to find none other than Richard Grayson walking towards them. He walked facing the floor, his head self-consciously looking behind him as he approached them.

"What's this?" Jinx exclaimed mockingly at the sight of Richard.

"Shut up," Rachel grumbled, ignoring the glare she got back from Jinx.

Richard stood in front of them, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Can I have a cigarette?" he mumbled.

Jinx let out a snort, "ask Rachel. She seems to be your buddy."

Richards eyes looks up to Rachel's in confusion for a second while Rachel scowled. Not another of Jinx's games.

"Can I have a cigarette Rachel?" Richard asked again, kicking the dirty under his feet.

"You didn't say please," Jinx mocked, earning a burst of laughter from Mammoth.

"Rachel," his voice grew tense, "may I please have a cigarette."

Rachel looked at him for a long second, her eyes cast in thought. She studied him in a way that made Richard uncomfortable, like she was searching deep for something. Something in her expression seemed to change suddenly, like she found what she wanted.

"No," she replied, dropping her gaze to the ground again.

"Why?" Richard barked back, his eyes narrowed in angered at her refusal.

"Because," Rachel spoke, looking up to look him straight in the eye, "you deserve better."

This took Richard by surprise. His eyes widened as he stared back at her. He meet her strong gaze with his own confused one for just a moment longer before he turned and disappeared around the corner from sight.

"Geez, Rachel. Buzz kill much?" Jinx grunted as she turned back to Mammoth.

* * *

After school, Rachel's only concern after that was her next chance to smoke. Her habit was a secret from her Aunt Erna and for both their wellbeing, Rachel planned to keep it that way. So when the school bell rang, Rachel quickly skipped down the school stairs, digging into her pockets for her next fix. She was surprised then to hear her name called behind her.

"Wait up!"

Rachel spun on her heels, turning to find Richard jogging toward her caused her to raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Something I can do for you boy wonder?" Rachel joked as she lit the cigarette between her lips.

Richard caught up, frowning at the cigarette she held but quickly adverting his eyes.

"What you said-," he began.

"I meant it," Rachel interrupted, being cautious to blow her smoke away from him, "you deserve better."

"Better than what?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Wasting your life on these," she replied, waving the lit cigarette in front of him, "you have potential. You could really be something."

She gave him a cocky grin as she shifted her weight onto her other leg. He just eyed her that frown holding down his face.

"Don't you deserve better too?" he asked.

"A person like me with potential?" she snorted, littering the pavement with her ashes, "as if."

Both saw something in the other that day. Richard saw a kindred spirit or someone also done with the world just as he was. Rachel in turn saw the hurt boy Richard was. Maybe he was just looking for just that one person who would notice? She stared intently at him, considering him under her violet gaze.

"Look," she began, dropping the remainder of her cigarette to the pavement, "I have this job as a lifeguard this afternoon. It's dead boring, the pays crap and the kids are annoying as hell. But we're a little short-handed. If you wanted to maybe make an extra few you could tag along."

Rachel knew very well what she was proposing and she knew Richard did too. Her offer wasn't for the money, which Richard had no need for. She was offering a hand in her own way. Although he didn't show it, Richard was grateful.

"Sure," he shrugged, falling in stride beside Rachel.

Rachel didn't quite realize it then but that simple gesture was just the beginning. It would be something she would become proud of for the rest of her short normal life.


End file.
